In some scenarios, software products (e.g., applications, operating systems, etc.) may need to be provided in multiple different human languages. In some scenarios, a software product may be originally provided in a first language (e.g., a source language), and may need to be converted to at least one other language (e.g., target languages). For example, this conversion may be performed by identifying language-specific elements (e.g., displayable string elements within the user interface) of a software product and translating the string elements from the source language to the target language. Once all the language-specific elements have been translated the product may be re-compiled to produce a language-specific version of the software product for the target language. The process of converting a software product from one language to another language may be generally referred to as “localization.” In some scenarios, a software product may be designed such that it can be adapted to various languages more easily, for example, by providing placeholders that may later be substituted with language-specific elements. In this scenario, the process of adapting such a software product may also be referred to as “localization.”